masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Squad Points are really weird...
So the point is, I'm playing on Insanity with my awsum Engineer male Shepard with Sniper Rifles, second playthrough, 30 lvl since the Lazarus Project thingy etc. and I've noticed two weird things. First of all, I'd like to change some of my Squad Points assignments. I've noticed that I have some in AI Hacking and some in Drones, and I'm not using any of those, so it would be better to just put them back, so I can assign them then to mah Shield-suck-thing (I have no idea how is that power called). The problem is... I don't have this re-train research on Normandy, and I have no idea what's going on. I have the re-train for additional power though. Second thing is muuch weirder. On the very beginning there are Jacob and Miranda in your squad. Well that's cool, let's see their squad status. 30 squad points, so we can max 3 powers for them, right? And then I recruited Mordin, Zaeed and few more squadmates and all of them have... 29 squad points! This is just idiotic. Because of that I can't use 3 squad points that they have (they're not loyal yet). Wow, that is propably the most incoherent statement I've ever written. Summary: are those a bugs or was this intentional? (note it's Insanity, so...) Same thing happened to me. I think it's intentional. With Lair of the shadow Broker, you can retrain squad powers.--Lx MALEX xl 03:30, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Pretty sure you only get the re-train powers after a certain point in the game. As for the 29 points, that's normal, but I don't know if that's intentional or not. You can do it whenever you want.--Lx MALEX xl 02:17, January 10, 2011 (UTC) You get the re-train powers option in the research computer after the Horizon mission --RayShepp654 16:20, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Lair of the Shadow Broker lets you do it.--Lx MALEX xl 23:11, January 21, 2011 (UTC) @Lx MALEX xl, you are correct, but remember that DLC is available only when you have access to Liara in Illium and Illium is NOT available until you've completed the mission in Horizon.--RayShepp654 17:38, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Not so much an error as an oversight, I think. I'm guessing that the developers probably didn't notice that they hadn't put in as many squad points as Jacob and Miranda, as it makes no real sense for them not to. I'm guessing towards game's end, they realized it, decided it wasn't really game-breaking, and opted not to pursue a "fix" for it, thinking it wouldn't be a big deal. It's not a game-breaker I know, but it does annoy me as well. Like I said though, it makes this aspect of the game annoying, not game-breaking. Hope they fix that sort of issue when ME3 comes out, should they adopt a similar levelling scheme. Rath101 01:39, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Not sure if you've figured this out yet, but Jacob and Miranda get a total of 31 points and all other squadmates get 30. So, when you start your new game with an imported Shepard all squadmates are minus their 1 loyality point. Therefore, Jacob and Miranda start with 30 and the others with 29. Sdpens 22:13, February 6, 2011 (UTC)